Mon empereur
by LACUS0
Summary: OS. La fin vu par Jeremiah, la dernière mission que lui confie Lelouch.


Titre:Mon empereur

Rating: K

Genre: General

Une petite fic très courte qui me trottait dans la tête.

* * *

Je vois Zero se profilait a l'horizon, beau et noble, alors voici la fin... La fin d'une aventure, la fin d'un temps, la fin d'une vie, le Zero Requiem.

Flash back.

-Jeremiah, suis moi, dit Lelouch a son soldat.

Le chevalier le suivit dans le palais impérial de Britania. L'empereur ouvrit une porte et fit signe a Jeremiah d'y entrer. A l'intérieur se trouvait également Nina, Sayoko, Lloyd, Cécile et les deux acolytes de son empereur, CC et Suzaku. Le "démon" fit signe a tout le monde de s'assoir et ils prirent place dans les fauteuils situés devant eux.

-Je voudrais vous faire part de notre plan, commença Lelouch. Il porte pour nom le Zero Requiem...

Dans le temps qui suivit Lelouch exposa le plan, il y eut de vive protestation venant de Jeremiah et Suzaku. Perdre leur empereur était quelque chose qui leur déplut pour eux Lelouch ne pouvait pas mourir. Venant des autres ce ne fut qu'un silence totale en guise de réponse, ils prenaient conscience du vrai Lelouch et Nina retrouvait un peu l'idée du Noble prince qu'elle s'était fait de Lelouch la première fois qu'elle avait vu chez Millay. Toute l'assemblée se leva et ils sortirent un à un sans dirent un mot, conscient du sacrifice qui s'effectuerai dans les prochains mois.

-Sayoko, Jeremiah, restez, dit Lelouch.

Quand ils ne furent plus que trois Lelouch s'adressa à Sayoko:

-J'ai besoin de toi Sayoko, dit l'empereur, j'ai besoin que tu fasse quelque chose pour moi après ma mort. Tu dois prendre soin de Nanally, Sayoko. Elle aura confiance en toi, et même si Suzaku sera là je sais que tu t'occupera d'elle mieux que quiconque.

Sayoko esquissa un sourire et hocha la tête:

-Yes your majesty.

-Merci Sayoko, tu peux te retirer.

Elle s'inclina et laissa Lelouch seul avec Jeremiah. Lelouch s'assis en soupirant sur le fauteuil qu'il avait délaissé un peu plus tôt.

-Pour toi aussi j'ai une mission Jeremiah, dit-il. Mais il faut que tu choississe si tu veux que je te dise en quoi consiste cette mission. Si je te le dis il n'y aura plus de retour en arrière possible, tu ne pourras pas faire comme les autres et te retrouver avec ceux qui gagneront.

-J'accepterai toute les missions que votre majesté me donnera, se serait un honneur de pouvoir faire quelque chose pour votre majesté. Même si je devais y laisser la vie, répondit Solennellement le chevalier.

-Alors écoute moi bien...

Fin du flash back.

Le convoi s'arrête, la foule a le souffle coupé et l'ordre des chevaliers noirs a la surprise marqué sur son visage.

_-Zero._

Un murmure...Plusieurs murmures... s'élevant de toute part...

Je devine un sourire sous l'expression de surprise, feinte par Lelouch vi Britania. Puis il s'élance je donne l'ordre de l'arrêter. Mais personne ne le pourra, je le sais. Personne ne pourrai arrêter la détermination de ces deux hommes. Je n'essaie même pas de l'arrêter et toute mes pensées se tourne vers lui

"Va, chevalier masqué"

Un instant de flottement où toute les souffles sont retenus, Zero et Lelouch face à face, puis au ralentit l'épée se plante dans la poitrine de l'empereur. Le temps est stoppé, les secondes semble devenir des heures. Et alors que je vois Lelouch touché ce masque qui fut le sien, et murmuré quelque mot, Zero retire l'épée. Et le corps de sa majesté glisse jusqu'à la plateforme basse du char.

Les pleurs de Nanally résonne dans mes oreilles me ramenant à la réalité du temps je vois Cornélia et les autres sortir de leur cachette. Il est l'heure, l'heure de ma dernière mission. J'ordonne une retraite immédiate de toute les troupes et pendant que tout le pays, non le monde entier scande le nom de zéro j'arrache le corps sans vie de l'empereur au bras de sa sœur qui hurle de douleur, puis me replie avec les troupes Britanienne.

Le corps de Lelouch fut conduit en lieu sûr, puis Nanally vi Britania lui offrit un enterrement dans le cimetière de la famille impériale Britaniene. L'amour pour son frère étant plus fort que ses crimes. Du moins c'est la version officielle, celle que tout le monde connait. Celle que même Nanally et Zero connaissent.

47 minutes après l'assassinat de Lelouch, quelque part dans un sous-sol à Tokyo...

Jeremiah avait suivit les instructions à la lettre il avait conduit le corps de son empereur dans cette endroit lugubre et là il reposait à même le sol devant un chevalier tendu. Attendre voilà la suite juste attendre. Mais attendre quoi?

-...et voilà. J'ai raison regarde quarante-huit minutes on a encore du temps arrête d'angoisser RR.

La porte s'ouvrit sur trois individus une jeune femme, un jeune garçon, et contre toute attente CC. Ils sourirent à Jeremiah.

-Tu as bien obéit Jeremiah-kun, dit la sorcière au cheveux vert. Maintenant ce que tu vas voir, tu ne le répèteras à personne. A toi Erina, montre nous l'étendu de ton talent.

La jeune femme se pencha vers Lelouch et effleura son front de sa main une vive lumière rouge s'en échappa. _Un geass_, pensa le chevalier.

-Il est temps de revenir parmi les vivants Lelouch.

Et l'empereur ouvrit les yeux...


End file.
